Dessert
by TransientSound
Summary: Swan Queen. Suggestive fluff? Dinner and afterwards. UPDATE: Now bumped up to M.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: T (tame, I know. Maybe I'll write a second part if there's enough ppl who want it)

Summary: Suggestive fluff? I think this started from some comment or other that I read scrolling through my dash. Dinner and dessert. Like/Reblog/askbox, love the feedback.

The fork and knife clinked against the empty plate as Emma sat back and gave a satisfied sigh.

"I take it you liked it then?" The brunette smirked slightly as she collected the plate from in front of the Sheriff.

"Of course. Where did you learn to cook? That was amazing!" Hazel eyes tracked the svelte woman's form around the kitchen island as the dirty dish was placed in the sink.

"Twenty eight years dear. In a town where nothing changed except for Henry, I had to fill my spare time with something." Regina casually shrugged off the compliment. Cooking was a small accomplishment in the former Mayor's eyes.

Moving gracefully to the refrigerator, she looked over her shoulder to the other woman who was still basking in the light of Regina's culinary expertise.

"Dessert?"

The blonde perked up at the word. If it was anything like the main course than whatever the brunette had whipped up would certainly be a treat. "Yes please," she answered.

The brunette nodded and turned to open the refrigerator. As she bent over to get something from the lower shelves, Emma couldn't help her eyes as they ran over the back of Regina's dress and how it stretched deliciously.

Hazel eyes quickly shot up as the brunette turned back to the kitchen island, and placed three bottles in front of Emma. Confusion and curiosity fought on her face as she looked over at the bottle of chocolate syrup, whipped cream and…her brain stalled as it looked at the label of the third bottle.

The words 'foreplay', 'red apple', and 'lubricant' were the only things her brain could process.

"Uh, Regina…?" She trailed off as she raised dazed eyes to lock with the brunette's. Said woman had nonchalantly removed her blazer and was dangling it coyly by a finger over her shoulder.

"The dessert, dear, will be upstairs. And you get to choose the topping. Can't wait to see what you decide." With a naughty smirk she very deliberately swung her hips, strutted out of the kitchen and headed towards her bedroom.

The sound of muted heels against the carpeted stairs reached Emma and snapped her out of the aroused haze that had fallen over her. Not bothering to look, she blindly grabbed one of the bottles in front of her and dashed out of the kitchen.

Regina's delighted laughter as the blonde caught up floated throughout the house, quickly followed by the sound of her bedroom door closing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clutching the bottle in one hand, Emma still had no idea what she was holding and that was mainly due to the lips she was currently attached to. And really, wasn't that more important?

Her body seemed to think so, as she trailed her free hand up the delicious curves of the brunette in front of her. Turning with Regina, the blonde pushed until she had the other woman backed against the door and the kiss had deepened. Tongues slid against each other as they exchanged heated gasps and moans rolled between the two.

Clutching at the plastic bottle desperately now, Emma reluctantly parted from the incredibly hot woman in front of her. Chest heaving, their eyes locked as they caught their breaths.

Regina seemed to gather herself as she pushed off from the door behind her and moved both of them deeper into the room. As the taller woman's calves hit the foot of the bed, an olive toned arm reached up and pushed gently at Emma's shoulder. With a soft thump the blonde was seated with a _very_ aroused brunette climbing into her lap.

"So Sheriff," Regina purred into a flushed ear. "What topping did you decide on?"

Dazed and incredibly turned on, Emma brought the bottle up to her line of sight as her lover shifted delightfully on top of her.

Turning the label both saw what she had grabbed.

"Mm, apple. Good choice, dear." With a lazy grin, Regina plucked the bottle from the lightly spastic hand and set it beside them on the bed.

Rolling her hips as she stood from the seated woman, a playful grin grew when she heard the disappointed mewl when separated.

"Now, now, how am I supposed to get this dress off? Far too difficult if I stay here." A perfectly manicured hand trailed teasingly up a thigh and barely brushed the apex of Emma's legs, which caused a growl to escape the aroused woman.

"Tease."

A pout was her answer, mischievous glint behind sienna eyes. Stepping closer, Regina spun so her back was presented to the blonde.

"Help me with the zipper?"

Slightly calloused hands climbed up the sides of the svelte form, catching slightly on the delicate fabric. Unzipping slowly, slight shivers ran through the brunette as warm fingertips brushed against the revealed skin. Reaching the bottom Emma noticed the distinct lack of a key piece of clothing.

"Oh my God."

Regina barely had time to turn let alone ask 'what' before she was quickly tugged onto the bed by strong arms and her dress being pulled over her hips and thrown casually off to the side. She looked up to find Emma kneeling in between her legs, furiously stripping herself of her own clothing which was flung just as carelessly as her dress about the room.

"You mean to tell me…the entire day, this whole day that I was with you, you didn't have any underwear on?"

"I think the answer's obvious, Emma." A sharp grin greeted dilated green eyes, as her name was rolled and played with on that delicious pink tongue before being released. Speaking of delicious…

The younger woman fell upon the brunette, capturing her lips in a lust driven kiss. A blind hand searched next to them for the bottle as the slide of lips and tongue continued. Skin rubbed slickly against each other as the heat and arousal caused the beginning of a fine sheen of sweat on their bodies.

Her head threw back in a gasp as the blonde dragged her teeth lightly down her neck and suckled at the heavily beating pulse point. Liquid cold burst along her nerves as she felt Emma's finger trace random patterns along her chest. Flicking aching nipples, a moan was dragged from Regina's throat as the lube was spread and rubbed into the turgid flesh. Opening her eyes, she caught the smirk under the aroused gaze of Emma above her.

Tanned hips arched underneath her as pale fingers continued to trail their way up and down the brunette's body.

Enveloping a caramel nipple in warm heat, the burst of apple on her tongue was made even sweeter as Regina's moans increased.

Releasing with a pop, Emma grinned up at her lover. "You know," her breath played hotly on the wet nipple. "First time we did this, I fully expected you to taste like apples."

A breathy chuckle was her answer that ended with a sharp inhale. The trail Emma traced down her torso sent pleasurable tingles that centered between her toned legs.

Pausing briefly to drip more lube, hazel eyes watched as the excess wound its way down into the flushed folds of her lover. Her eyes dilated, Emma could barely hold in a growl as she took in how wet Regina was.

"I know I was the fairest of them all, but are you-Oh!" The snide remark was cut off as Emma dragged her tongue slowly through the brunette's wetness. The apple mixed with Regina's unique taste had the blonde gripping olive thighs open.

A breathy moan and manicured hands in blonde tresses cued Emma to the pleasure Regina was feeling. The thighs in her hands tensed as her tongue danced on the throbbing clit. Running her hand up to grip the rolling hip, her fingertips caressed smooth skin as she felt muscles clench beneath her mouth.

Tracing patterns into slick folds, Emma felt the increasing tension in the brunette. Quickly, she freed one of her hands and smoothly pushed two fingers into clenching warmth. Engulfing the hard clit, Regina arched up violently as a choked gasp escaped her throat.

Riding the sudden movement, Emma looked up to watch the exquisite reaction she drew from the writhing woman. It didn't take long for the muscles surrounding her fingers to clamp down in orgasm.

As Regina calmed, the blonde continued to catch the dripping witness that lazily trailed from her lover into her hand. With a weak tug at golden curls, Emma carefully withdrew and with a final lap at wet folds, she climbed up to lay next to a satisfied brunette.

They met in a slow, sweet kiss. Tasting the mixture of apple and her essence, Regina smiled against pink lips.

"You better not have finished that bottle. I have plans for that." A slow smirk overcame her mouth as she trailed a finger over defined collarbones of the fairer woman.

With an answering smile Emma caressed the side of the gorgeous woman next to her.

"Don't worry, there's definitely more where that came from."


End file.
